Welcome to High School (PJ Fanfic)
by scarletfox106
Summary: This is a fanfic I made about high school and half-bloods. I included none of the real charters but made my own. The first "chapter" is everyone, what they look like, and connections and yadda yadda ya, you get the point. I hope you like this! It's rated M just in case because I will ask my reders for some ideas and I have no idea what those idea's could be. So M just in case!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ. I came up with the characters on my own. But still I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!

Before continuing, please read through this to understand.

Ember Ohita- Wavy red hair, green eyes, great at archery, singing. (She's the daughter of Apollo)

Aspen Sajase- Light blonde hair, gray eyes, great at fencing, and is super smart. (daughter of Athena)

Jake Natri- Brown hair, green eyes, he is well good with fencing, he won't pick fights though (He's son of Demeter)

Aubree (Bree) Chal- Light blonde hair, blue eyes, trickster, she's good with ribbon dancing (She's the daughter of Hermes)

Alissa (Alice) Dhattu- Black hair, blue eyes, great with hand-hand combat (She's the daughter of Hephaestus)

Ashton (Ash) Ceniza- black hair, amber eyes, he is great with picking fights, teasing, basically he is kinda the school bully but is hitting on Ember (He's the son of Ares)

Nadia Hazati-light purple hair, light blue eyes, girly-girl, she's nice, she doesn't like to pick fights, (She's the daughter of Aphrodite)

Kiro Ravdos-sand coloured hair, brown eyes, Milo Murito's boyfriend (but people don't know that), is great with healing and anything medical (He's the son of Apollo and Ember's half-brother (Although they look nothing alike))

Milo Murito- black hair, dark brown eyes, he's silent, lost both of his sister's and it seems that Ember understands him, Kiro Ravdos' boyfriend (but people don't know that) (He's the son of Hades)

Tabor Paragon-brown hair, blue eyes, trickster, (He's the son of Hermes and Colton's twin brother)

Colton Paragon- brown hair, blue eyes, trickster, (He's the son of Hermes and Tabor's twin brother)

Amethyst (Amy)- Black hair with purple highlights, brown eyes, Principal of Westview Academy.

Mr. Adrian Nemes- brown hair, blue eyes, drama and history teacher as well as vice principal

Angela Ohita- Wavy red hair, green eyes, Ember Ohita's mother

Flynn Malcolm- brown hair, brown eyes, Angela Ohita's boyfriend, con artist

Shiloh Ravdos- brown-eyes, hazel colour haired, Kiro Ravdos mom

Corbin Ravdos- rusty coloured hair, blue eyes, Kiro Ravdos Dad

As you can see I have a bunch of characters. There only couple I have in here is:

Miro: Milo X Kiro (Milo was hate Kiro in the beginning but slowly Miro will form...)

Shibin: Shiloh X Corbin (They're married already)

Anny: Angela X Flynn

Hope you read through this because I probably won't be explaining this anymore.


	2. Getting to know Milo and Ember

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

 **Also Ember and Kiro aren't going to be siblings, yes same dad but I'm just going to have them not know each other.**

* * *

Milo POV

My name is Milo Murito, I'm 15 and moved to a new school. My old school closed down for repairs because of a certain fire incident. It was fine really, because I was on Winter break. I've been a loner for most of my life, the only people I have is my dad who is gone for work most of the time and my best friend Ember Ohita. She's nice and sweet but mess with her friends she's as scary as heck. Anyway, after the fire incident, she came over to my house, I was alone like most days, and it was a Saturday, January 6th .

"Hey Milo!" she said as she opened my door.

I was on my computer looking at some schools, "Hey Em."

"Hey, you're already ahead of me! Anyway, I found this school that we might like." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Go right ahead." I said and turned my computer to her.

She typed "Westveiw Academy", "Here. I thought it looked pretty school. I talked to my mom about it, she said she can sign us both up."

I looked that the school, "Hmm, it does sound like a good choice... but is it okay for your mom to pay for both of us, I mean I could ask my dad and he would pay for my enrollment." I asked.

Okay, I was worried, Ember lived in a small apartment and her mom had to work two jobs and her boyfriend was constantly getting chased by police, stupid con artist he was. She just grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." she said as she sat on the foot of my black bed, "Don't worry."

I frowned, "Um okay, I'll ask my dad still."

She smiled and shook her head, "Okay, I do hope we get enrolled." Her phone beeped and she frowned, "Sorry Mi. I have to go to archery, not like I need to anyway, but my mom's boyfriend insists." she rolled her eyes, "I hate that guy, he's a con artist, how my mom date a con artist?!"

"I'm not sure Em." I said quietly it was best not to talk when she was like this.

Her phone beeped again and she sighed, she typed something, "I have to go Mi." she said, "I'll see you around okay?"

I nodded, she got up and opened my door, and left closing the door behind her. I sighed again, I really liked her company, I now felt empty again, hollow. I sighed again, I looked at the school. I frowned, I didn't know what to do, so I took out my sketchbook. There had been many pictures of Ember and I and a few of my father, although many pictures were of scenery. I drew for an hour and got a text 30 minutes later.

 **Em: Hey Mi. I'm done with my lesson, I got a bunch of bulls eyes, Flynn was complementing me a bunch, it's starting to get boring. Anyway, how are you?**

 **Me: Oh fine, I drew some stuff and I'm thinking of getting enrolled...**

 **Em: Great! Think quickly please, school's starting up again on the 8th.**

 **Me: Okay. Have you already enrolled?**

 **Em: No, I'm waiting for you.** It was sweet that she did that, but I didn't want to be the reason she didn't get to go to the school

 **Me: Oh, you don't have to you know...**

 **Em: And have you go to a different school by** _yourself_ **? Uh huh, it's either we go together or we don't PERIOD. NO ARGUING, NO NEGOTIATION, PERIOD!**

 **Me: Em, you don't have too!**

 **Em: Too bad, now I have to go to lunch. See ya.**

 **Me: Ya see ya**

I heard the door opened, my father was home, I walked downstairs.

"Hey dad." I said as he took off his work coat.

"Hey buddy. I heard about the fire, everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ember found this new school, and I really want to go." I told him.

"Well then show me." he said smiling.

We went to the monitor and I showed him, "Hey buddy, go get a snack, I'll check this out." he said.

"Okay." I said, I went back to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and cheese, I made us both grilled cheese sandwiches, my dad walked in just as I turned off the stove and put the plates down.

"Mm, smells, good! If you want to go to that school you can." he said as we sat down.

I smiled, something I didn't really do, "Really?"

He nodded, I hugged him and he just chuckled. We ate our sandwich's, his phone dinged and he looked at it and frowned. "Hey buddy, dad has to go." he said as he grabbed his coat.

"Okay." I said, and I hugged him, he ruffled my hair and he went out the door again.

I sighed, and cleared our plates. I got on the monitor, it appeared my dad had already signed me up. I smiled and went to my room. I took my phone and texted Ember.

 **Me: Hey! My dad got me enrolled, he paid for everything!**

 **Em: That's great! I'm having worse luck...**

 **Me: What's wrong?**

 **Em: Flynn want's me to go to a boarding school, I told him I wanted to go there but I just made it worse...**

 **Em: He's arguing with my mom. _Again_ **

**Me: Again? You mean he's argued with your mom before?**

 **Em: Yeah, for the past week. I don't know what their arguing about, every time I come into the room they go silent, I think it's something about me. One time, when I was trying sleep, I heard them... My mom said my name. I don't know what their talking about and it's scaring me...**

 **Me: It'll be okay, I'm sure of it.**

 **Em: Thanks, oh I have to go, Flynn is calling me, wish me good luck.**

 **Me: Good luck.**

 **Em: Thanks**

And that was the end of out conversation, I sighed again. I played on my computer again, I got bored of it and turned it off, to keep my mom off things, I watched some T.V., Sherlock was Ember's and I favorite show. When I turned the T.V. off, it was 9 p.m. I went downstairs and opened the fridge, I grabbed a container of noodles and chugged it cold. I washed it out and recycled it, I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. I got in my pajama's and fell asleep as I hit the pillow.


	3. Westview Academy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, DO I LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN? Oh wait, dumb question, you can't see me... Any-who I don't know PJO, and hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Ember POV:

After several hours of my mom and her boyfriend fighting, my mom won, she got me enrolled immediately and said I would start on Monday. I smiled and she smiled back ruffling my dark red hair. I dyed my hair when I was 5 because I wanted to, my mom was fine with it and actually encouraged it, I really love my mom, her boyfriend not so much. He was a good man, he was perfect for my mom. He helped her with her jobs, said all the right things, loved her but Flynn Malcolm, my mom's boyfriend, was a fucking con artist, police were continuously chasing in, putting both my mom and I at risk. He also wanted me to some boarding school in who knows where, the only place I wanted to be was New York and I didn't want to leave. Anyway, I woke up at 7:30, school starting at 8:00 a.m, I ate some toast and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I packed my books in my red backpack that had some black spots, courtesy of the fire and the marks that I couldn't wash off. I grabbed some lunch money and walked out the door at 7:45. The bus came and I went in, I saw Milo, he was looking the window and didn't see me.

"Howdy stranger." I said. He jumped slightly and turned around, he saw me and he hugged me in a very tight hug, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, please don't break my back."

"Oops, sorry." he mumbled, "So your mom won huh?"

"Yeah, so I'll be joining you in school." I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I combed that!" he said.

"Well, it looks horrid no offense, it's better when it's all ruffled." I told him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, he ruffled it but made it still look good, "Better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yup."

We talked about stuff, mostly about the new school, some about my mom's and Flynn's fight. It was 7:50 when we got to school. Milo and I just followed all the other kids to the gym. It was loud, very,, very, very loud.

"Everyone would you please quiet down?" A girl with black hair, purple highlights, and brown eyes said in the microphone.

Everyone was quiet instantly, the girl talked about the fire, and welcoming the new students, I tuned out after 5 minutes, she said that all the new students can come up and get their schedules, Milo and I got ours and we compared ours, it appeared we had several classes together.

Ember Ohita:

Mythology,

Lunch

Art,

Biology,

Physics,

English,

Social Studies,

Science,

Math

Milo Murito

Mythology,

Lunch

Art,

Physics

Biology

English,

Science,

Math,

Social Studies

We walked together to our Mythology class. We sat down and we saw two girls. They introduced themselves at once.

"Hey, so your the new kids. My name is Bree, and this is Alice." A girl said.

"Hey!" the other girl said, I was guessing it was Alice.

"Um, uh, hi..?" I said.

Bree and Alice smiled, "You'll love it here, at lunch we can introduce you to all our friends if you want." Alice said.

"Um... sure." I said.

"Great!" Bree said smiling again.

Just then the teacher, Mr. Nemes came in, "Hello students, all new students please come up."

Milo and I got up, it appeared that we were the only ones. I turned bright red, "Um. My name's Ember Ohita... and um yeah." I said, I didn't like everyone staring at me, but Milo was much worse.

"My name's Milo Murito and I'm friends with Ember." he said looking at the floor.

"Thank you Ember and Milo. You may call me Adrian." he said and we walked back to our seats.

I never really had a teacher that wanted me to call them their first name's so this was going to be interesting, the the speech in the gym, I tuned out after 5 minutes.


	4. People, Lunch, and Anger

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

* * *

Ember obviously tuned out of the lesson, and I did too. About an hour and a half later, the bell rang. Everyone headed off to lunch, I got a simple ham and cheese sandwich, and Ember got some noodles. We followed Alice and Bree, they sat at a table with a bunch more people.

"That's Aspen, she's smart and nice, right next to her, Jake, vegetarian, loves nature, the two twins, that's Colton and Tabor. Be careful of them, they love pranks. I do too, but they go way over the top." Bree said.

"Hey, you must be the new kids. Like Bree said, I'm Aspen." said a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes.

Ember smiled, "Cool. My names Ember and this is Milo." she said gesturing to me.

I looked up and nodded, I took another bite and looked down again. I felt something brush against my back, I thought it was Ember's hand, but it wasn't, it was a boy who was taller than me. He tapped on Ember's shoulder, the cafeteria went quiet.

She turned around and looked at the boy, "Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

He grinned and grabbed her wrist, I started started to get up, but she looked at me, he laughed, "Yeah that right! She's big girl, she can handle herself, as for you punk. I'm not so sure." he let go of Ember's wrist and grabbed my shirt and made me stand up, "You're a tiny one aren't you." he said glaring at me, "What your name huh?" he spat.

"That's none of your business." I said.

He laughed again, "All newbies are my business. So what's your name and what's your deal with that girl?" he asked gesturing to Ember.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." I said, I was shaking.

"Aw dogie's shaking!" he sneered and laughed again, he threw me onto the floor.

I looked up and saw him getting closer, but Ember blocked his way, "Hey! You want to get to my friend? Your going to have to go through me." she snapped.

He grinned, "How about you ditch these losers and come with me." he said.

"Sure." she said, then she took his arm, he grinned then she pinned it behind his back, he winced like he pulled something, "When the Earth freeze's over I'll come." she snapped. She let go, "Stay away from my friend and I won't break you." she snapped.

He glared at her and she glared right back, "This isn't over." he spat then disappeared. I saw Ember loosen, she helped me and and we sat back down. The noise picked up again and Ember had her head in her hands.

I heard her sigh, "Mi, I did again. I lost control. Damn." she said.

Just then two boys walked over, one black haired and one blonde haired, they sat down in front of us, "Hey. What's your name?" one boy asked.

Ember looked up, her face was red, she took a breath and exhaled, "Hmm?" she asked.

"What's your name?" the black haired boy asked her.

"What's yours?" she asked back.

He grinned and exchanged glances with the blonde, "Ash." he said.

She nodded, "Ember." she said, "And I would like to eat, in silence, you know, without any talking." she said giving her out of control smile.

The blonde looked at her up and down, and rested on her eyes, "Hey! Stop looking at my friend!" I snapped.

He looked at me, taken about, "Calm down there short guy, what's your name."

"I'm not short and why should I tell you?" I snapped again.

Ember shot me a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"So you are you going to tell us or are we going to have to guess?" the blonde said.

"No I'm not going to tell you." I snapped again.

"Well that's not nice." he said grinning.

"Well I do try to not get involved with asshole's." I said.

He just cross his arms and grinned again, "So, I'm an asshole now?"

"Yes." I said matter-a-fact.

"So, Ember, you said right?" the blonde asked.

"Hey! No talking to my friend! Or any of my friends!" I said, okay my 'friends' was a lie, I really only had one.

"Okay short guy, just calm down a bi-" he started but was cut off my Em.

She was giving them her creepy clown smile, "Oh I have and idea..." she said.

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"Get away from my friend! He doesn't want to talk to you nor do I, so piss off!" she snapped and gave them her creepy clown smile again.

They back away slightly, "Fine, we'll be back though." he said and winked at me. _Why did he wink at me? Why?_


	5. Help! (Not a chapter srry)

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

HELP PLEASE! I don't know what to do for the next chapter in Kiro's POV. Suggestions would be deeply appreciated. Either PM me or comment. I am also going to change some of my characters:

Ember Ohita and Milo Murito: They're cousins.

Ember Ohita: black hair (shoulder length), green eyes

Kiro Ravdos and Ember Ohita: At the beginning it said that they were siblings but they are not. They just met.

Angela Ohita: Basically like Ember but she has darker skin

Tabor, Colton, and Bree: THEY ARE NOT RELATED AT ALL

Added characters:

Diablo Skyah-Black hair, brown eyes, he's that guy who was picking on Ember and Milo

Yeah that's all! I'll do a truth or dare chapter in this story sometime...


	6. I talk to Ember (Kiro)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

The bell rang ending both lunch and my conversation with this cute boy. _What? Huh? No brain! Stop!_

I headed to art class with Ash, "What was with the short guy?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, he seem's protective of his cousin Ember."

We walked in the classroom and sat down, about 30 seconds later came Ember, Alice, Bree, Aspen, Jake, and the short guy came in. He didn't look happy, Ember sat in front of me, which I thought was odd.

"Em please?" the short guy pleaded.

"No. Now be nice." she said. He groaned, I smirked at that.

He glared at me, it looked like a death glare but not a very good one. _Aw, that's cute, he's cute when he's mad. Wait what, no brain! NO!_ He plopped himself next to Ember.

"Em remember when we get home, I'm going to kill you." he muttered.

She scoffed, "No you won't. You're not going to risk that." she said.

He frowned and pouted, _gods that's cute. BRAIN!_ Ember laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Damn you Em." he muttered.

Ms. Hazati got everyone's attention, "Today class, you will draw a picture of someone. It could be anyone, on the back do a brief backstory." she said, then left us alone for the rest of the class.

I don't know who I drew, but it was a girl in a black dress and a fan. I blinked, _where have I seen this girl before_ I finished the drawing and flipped the page over.

This is a girl who's been through a lot of trauma, like a war, but she keeps moving on. I frowned, why did this seem so familiar? It seemed like a picture Ember would know of. I poked in the back with my pencil, she jumped slightly and turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Her cousin shot me a death glare, and Ember glanced at him and shook her head ever so slightly. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Does this picture seem familiar?" I asked, I know it was a stupid question but I think she knew this girl.

Her mouth twitched slightly, "No." she said, then she turned back.

I frowned, _where did I know this girl_ I continued the backstory, just more stuff about her past and how she continued on in her life even though it was hard for her. The bell rang, and I got up and handed Ms. Hazati my drawing. I went back to my seat and packed my pencils and other utensils.

"We need to talk." Ember said.

"Um... okay?" I said hesitantly.

"Come on Em!" Milo called.

Ember looked behind her, "One sec. Mi." she said.

She looked at me and crossed her arms, "One, give him some space, he's shy so don't push him, two, if you want to know his name..." she trailed off.

I thought she was going to tell me his but she just said, "Ask him, nicely, don't push him, please." she said then walked of and met up with the boy.

I blinked and stood there for a second, then I went to my biology class. I arrived there just in time and sat next to someone, I didn't pay attention enough to know who it is.

"Pay attention to my words, and it just might not get you hurt." the person said, I jumped slightly and turned to look, it was Ember. I blinked, then the bell rang again.

Mr. Basso called attention, he took roll and we got started, "Today class you will identify the different bone structures of different animals, you will be doing this with your desk." he said in a monotone voice.

Ember and I looked at each other, her eyes seemed deathly familiar, I snapped out of my thoughts when the microscope was brought on our table as well as several slides.

She put in ear buds and put in a slide and looked in, "Frog." she said.

"What, huh?" I asked, again I wasn't paying attention.

"It's a frog bone structure." she said, "Here." she slide the microscope to me.

I looked it, "Yeah, frog." I said I looked up at her and she was looking at a thermal chart on her phone, _that's odd_. I thought.

She looked up from her phone and inserted another slide, I looked at it, "Bird." I said and slide it over to her.

She looked it briefly, "Bird." she put another slide in, "Fish." she said and slide it over.

"Fish." I said, I put in another slide, "Cat." I slide the microscope to her.

She looked at it, "Cat." She put a slide in, and looked in, she frowned, "Human." she said and slide it to me.

I looked in, okay creepy, "Human." I said.

Ember and I wrote the animal in our notebooks. Frog, Bird, Fish, Cat, and Human. We had 15 minutes left of class.

"So, is your cousin just shy or something?" I tried to make conversation.

She nodded, "Yeah. He's a loner." she said.

She got out another notebook, "What are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Stuff, drawing sometimes help." she said. She opened her notebook and what I saw was dozen of good dress drawing.

"So your into dresses?" I asked stupidly.

She shook her head, "No not really, they're just easy to draw." she flipped to a new page and started to draw a black dress, it was cool looking, the bell rang and we cleaned up.

We packed our bags, and I walked out of the classroom, I thought about Ember's words, he's a loner kept coming to me. I didn't know why.


	7. English is a disaster (Milo)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

* * *

I had just finished Biology and the weird bone structures and I met up with Ember, who was with Aspen, Bree, Jake, Alice, Tabor, and Colton.

"Hey Mi. I found out that Aspen, Bree, Jake, Alice, Tabor, and Colton have English with us." Ember said.

"That's cool." I said.

We walked in out class together, I saw that asshole, I rolled my eyes and groaned. Ember sat in front of him again.

"Em!" I said.

"Yes?" she said.

I glanced at the blonde boy and seemed to be staring at his notes, "Ahem."

She rolled her eyes, "Milo, you're just going to have to deal. We've been through worse." she said.

I sighed, "Fine." I sat next to her like I did in art.

Our teacher, Ms. Basso call attention. _Basso, like my biology teacher, they must be siblings, they do look alike I thought._

"Today class we will be doing a project that will be in duo's. They must give a presentation about someone in history, this could include people like Shakespeare, writers, people who write poems, anyone!" she said, "As for the pairs I have already assigned, Ember with Ash, Bree with Alice, Aspen with Jake, Tabor with Colton, and a bunch of other names, then she finally got to mine, and Kiro with Milo." she left us to work.

I wasn't happy, at all, an assignment with this asshole who's probably using me to get to my cousin, how could this go wrong? Ember must have known what I was thinking because she shot me a look saying _be nice Milo!_ I sighed and sat down to Kiro.

"So your name's Milo?" he asked.

I just nodded, "What person do you want to do?" I asked blankly.

"I was thinking Shakespeare." he said, "You okay with that?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Kiro went up to Ms. Basso and told her, I guess she approved because she wrote it down. He came back and sat next to me, "You have a phone right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"I'll give you my number or you can give me yours." he said handing me his phone. I glanced at Ember who was shooting me a glare that said _take it and give him your damn number, this isn't going to last forever Mi._ I sighed and took his phone, I typed my name and my number and handed it back.

"Thanks. I'll give you mine. Can I come over to your house to work on this project?" Kiro said.

"Sure." I said.

I handed him my phone and he typed his name, he gave me back my phone, the bell rang shortly after that, I looked at my phone, **Kiro Ravdos** , it sounded spanish, _that was cool... NO IT WAS NOT!_ I sighed, and walked to the rest of my classes, it passed by in a blur. I walked over to to Ember and Aspen.

"Hey cous." she said as she ruffled my hair.

I shot a glare and her and she laughed, "Hi." I said trying to rearrange my hair.

"I think it looks good that way." someone behind me said.

I jumped slightly and turned around, "I don't care about your opinion asshole." I said.

"Milo..." Ember said.

I rolled my eyes, "Follow me." I said.

We walked to the bus, we got on and sat down.

Ash joined us soon after, "Hey Ember, can you come to my house to work on the English project?" he asked.

She looked at me and I nodded, "Sure Ash." she said.

Ember and Ash got off on the next stop. About 10 minutes later we were at our stop.

"Come on Ravdos, this is our stop." I said.

"Hey you're at least calling me by my last name." he said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and punched in the code, I opened the door, "Um, what do you want to drink?" I asked.

"Oh water's fine." he said. I went into the kitchen and got two glasses of water, I handed one to him.

"Hey do you have a computer?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room. Follow me." I said, and we went to my room.

I put the glass on my desk and logged in my computer. Kiro sat next to me, I looked at my background, and slightly smiled. It was Ember at the Music Festival, when she was singing a song, I remember that moment, we were 7.

"Who's that?" Kiro asked.

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Geez, okay okay."

We worked on it for an hour, my phone dinged, I grabbed it and looked at it.

 **Em: Hey, I'll be staying at Ash's for dinner if that's okay.**

 **Me: Sure cous. NP**

 **Em: Thnx, how's it going with Kiro?**

 **Me: Annoying but we got some stuff done.**

 **Em: Cool, he seems nice, you really should give him a chance**

 **Me: Meh**

 **Em: Milo did you srsly just 'meh' me?**

 **Me: Er... yes?**

 **Em: Ugh, I'll deal with you later, I have to go**

 **Me: Okay, love you**

 **Em: Yeah, yeah, love you too**

I put down my phone and he was on his, but put down his pretty right after mine.

"Hey Milo, I have to go." he said.

"Okay." I said, _Aw, I kinda liked hanging out with him... No, brain, don't think about that he's annoying as heck and he just wants to get close to Em._

Kiro grabbed his backpack, "Bye." he said then walked out of my room, I went to the window and saw him walking down the sidewalk. I sighed, and switched on the TV to watched some Sherlock. I watched that for about two hours then I got a text from Em.

 **Em: Hey Mi, how r u?**

 **Me: Oh I'm fine, watching tv, how was Ash's house?**

 **Em: Oh it was great! We got a lot done and we had taco's. Please tell me you've eaten right?**

 **Me: Yeah** Okay that was a lie, I would probably just make myself a sandwhich

 **Em: Good, I'm going to go to bed. Night Mi, I'll see you tomorrow**

 **Me: Night**


	8. I get invited to Truth or Dare (Kiro)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANYTHING THAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER THIS INCLUDES ANY SONGS! Have fun and enjoy this Truth or Dare, this does include some rated M** stuff.

* * *

After I got home from Milo's house my mother greeted me, she had hazel coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey sweetie, how was school and Milo's house?" she asked.

"Oh it was fine, Milo and I got a lot done." I said grabbing a cookie.

"That's nice. Is he cute?" she asked she got out a glass of milk.

"MOM!" I said.

She grinned and set a glass of milk in front me. I should explain, I am one of the popular guys with Ash, we have had many girls woo us, we've never felt a certain spark, besides I'm homosexual. I'm gay, he's straight but I'm not. Anyway, I rolled my eyes at my mom and she smiled and rubbed my back.

"I'm kidding, Kiro. I hope you are friends at least." she said.

"Eh, Milo is very distant, he also is very protective of his cousin." I told her.

"Ah I see, some boys are like that. I assume his cousin is a girl?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Family members are like that, especially since they probably have a deep connection and a boy showing up, that can get them protective." my mom said.

I nodded, "Hey mom, I'm going to go up to my room, I have some homework to do." I said.

She slightly nodded, "I see, I'll let you get to that." and started to clear the plate.

I went upstairs to my room, and closed my door. A moment later I got a text.

* * *

 **Unknown: Hey everyone! ~Ember**

 _Ember? Why would she be texting me?_ I typed in her number and put her name.

 **Unknown: Hey Ember! ~Aspen**

 _Oh, I must be in a group chat..._ I added Aspen's number and name

 **Ash: Hey. ~Ash**

 **Me: Um... hi? ~Kiro**

 **Unknown: Oh hey Ash and Kiro! ~Bree**

I added Bree's number.

 **Unknown: Ember! Hi! How are you? ~Alice**

 **Me: Woah there hypes, what's got you so hyped up?** I added her number

 **Alice: I HAD ICE CREAM WITH THE GIRLS!**

 **Ember: Yeah, but I don't remember you being... this... hyper**

 **Milo: Huh? What? Alice, damn you, I told you before not to have sugar, seriously Em?**

 **Ember: Well I didn't know Mi! Am I supposed to know EVERYTHING?**

 **Unknown: Huh? Why is Alice not supposed to not have sugar? ~Jake**

 **Unknown: Because she get's all hyper. Like really hyper, we did the ice bucket challenge to get her to calm down. ~Tabor**

 **Unknown: And it was totally awesome! ~Colton**

 **Alice: WAS NOT!**

I added Tabor and Colton's number. I had added everyone's number on this chat.

 **Ember: Anyway, can you all hangout on Friday or something?**

 **Bree: Yeah sure, let's have a party at my house YOU ALL ARE INVITED!**

 **Ash: Srsly?**

 **Bree: HECK YA! EMBER, ASPEN, ASH, KIRO, ALICE, JAKE, MILO, TABOR, AND COLTON YOU'RE ALL INVITED!**

 **Milo: ... Um... EMBER DID YOU GIVE HER ICE CREAM TOO?!**

 **Ember: Maybe... (Yes.)**

 **Milo: Damn you.**

 **Ember: :D**

 **Me: So, um where is your house Bree?**

 **Bree: Oh just get on the bus with me.**

 **Tabor: Hey can we play TorD?**

 **Colton: YA!**

 **Alice: YAYAYYAYAYAYAY!**

 **Bree: Sure. I love that game!**

 **Aspen: Sure, why not.**

 **Jake: Ya, I'm up for it.**

 **Ash: Sure!**

 **Me: Why not.**

 **Ember: ...**

 **Milo: ... Um...**

 **Ember: Sure? It's just...**

 **Milo: Em and I don't know how to play or know that game...**

 **Ember: Um... well yeah.**

 **Tabor: WHAT?!**

 **Colton: HOW?!**

 **Alice: :O OMG I WILL TEACH UUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Bree: O.O**

 **Aspen: Don't worry, we'll go over the rules**

 **Jake: The rules aren't that hard.**

 **Ash: We shall tech you and you will forever know how to play!**

 **Me: You'll learn on Friday.**

 **Colton: We also have some of our own rules ;) *wink,wink***

 **Tabor: Yeah... hehe.**

 **Ember: ... I feel I should be scared.**

 **Milo: Yeah...**

 **Me: So Friday is good with everyone?**

 **Tabor: Yup**

 **Colton: Ya**

 **Alice: Heck yeah!**

 **Bree: Sure!**

 **Aspen: I'm free**

 **Jake: Ya, I'm up for it.**

 **Ash: Sure!**


	9. Character changes & TorD rules: rated M

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO SADLY! If you sensitive to any violence, skip this chapter.**

* * *

This isn't really a chapter just some notes because I didn't really do a good job explaining the characters:

Kiro Ravdos: He's gay, he lost his cousin when he was 5 from a shooting, as well as his cousin's sister who wasn't born yet. So his cousin, Josh age 5, died, his other cousin who wasn't born, Maribel, died, his aunt, Maria, died because she got shot in the stomach killing both the baby and her in several minutes. He thinks only Ash knows he gay, but Ember knows. (But he don't know that. :D)

Milo Murito: He is gay as well, everyone in the group except Ash and Kiro knows. He's sister died riding her bike, she fell on her head and got a concussion and died a week later. He's mother, she died while giving birth, blood loss. **I'm only having him one sister despite what I said in the first "chapter"**

Bradly Chal: black hair, blue eyes, Bree Chal's father, famous actor

Ship names:

Miro: Milo X Kiro (Milo was hate Kiro in the beginning but slowly Miro will form...)

Shibin: Shiloh X Corbin (They're married already)

Anny: Angela X Flynn

Cenita: Ember Ohita X Ash Cenzia

* * *

TRUTH OR DARE RULES! #RATED_M

Refusing:

Truth: You take off ONE piece of clothing (socks, shoes, jewelry count as well!)

Dare: You take off TWO piece's of clothing (socks, shoes, jewelry count as well!)

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I WILL DO!**

* * *

 **Yeah that's all. I'm sorry for changing it so much!**


	10. A night with Em (Milo)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO NOR ANY OF THE SONG'S I MIGHT USE! This might have part 1 and 2, IDK. Bear with me pls.**

* * *

 _Great, so Kiro is coming. Great. He is kinda cute though... No, he isn't he's annoying and that's that!_ I was in my bed thinking about tomorrow. I sighed, and look at the time, 1:30 A.M. I got text a minute later, _who would be texting me at 1:30 in morning._

 **Em: Hey Mi, I can't sleep.**

 **Me: Funny, I can't either.**

 **Em: Ugh I hate Flynn, he was arguing with my mom, my door's closed, but I think they're still fighting. UGH I CAN'T SLEEP WITH THE SCREAMING!**

 **Me: If you want to come over, you can.**

 **Em: I might take you up on that...**

 **Em: You know what I will. Thnx Mi.**

 **Me: Yeah.**

I got up from my bed, it's not like I was going to sleep any time soon, about 10 minutes later I heard a knock, I opened the door and I let Ember in.

"Hey Mi. I'm sorry for the short notice." she said, her voice sounded hoarse and her face was red.

"No problem. Why is your voice so hoarse." I asked.

"Screaming. A lot of it." she said, "I also was crying, that's why my face is red."

I got us both warm glasses of milk, "I see. Does Flynn still want you to go to that boarding school?" I asked as I handed her glass.

She nodded, "Hey it's this is going to sound like a weird question, but do you have any nutmeg?"

"Yeah." I got the nutmeg from the cabinet, "Here." I handed the nutmeg and a spoon.

She sighed, "Yeah, Flynn still wants to me to go to that stupid boarding school in Alaska." she said mixing some nutmeg in her milk looking down.

I almost choked on my drink, "IN ALASKA?!" I said.

She stopped mixing and looked up and nodded sadly, "Yeah. He wants me to attend college there too. I've told him multiple times that I want to stay in New York but he won't listen to me." she said, she took a sip from her drink.

I looked down, I never thought of Ember being anywhere else but here, if she went to Alaska, I had a feeling a lot of thing would happen, and it would be bad.

"So, what's up with you and Kiro?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked my head jerking up, I winced I jerked up too fast and my neck a bit.

"One, don't do that, two what with you and Kiro?" she said taking a drink from her cup.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a drink from mine.

She scoffed, "Oh please Mi. You have to admit he is kinda cute." she took another drink.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, he is kinda cute, but he's so much more annoying!" I said.

She winked and took another drink. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee Em, thanks for being so mature about this." I said sarcastically.

She laughed, "Get used to it. Kiro is coming to Bree's party."

I groaned, "I know. We're also going to play whatever Truth or Dare is. Who knows how that's going to turn out."

She shrugged, she finished her milk and washed it out and put it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." she said.

"No problem. I hope this fight with your mom and Flynn get resolved soon." I said.

She smiled sadly, kissed me on the cheek, "Good night Mi." she disapeared after that into a room.


	11. Friday Night (Kiro)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE SONGS I WILL USE!**

* * *

It was Friday and we were finally got out from a very boring day of school. I met up with the group. Milo was there, he look worried, I didn't know why. We were just waiting Ember.

"So, um, what exactly is Truth or Dare?" he asked me.

I was surprised, "Oh so you're actually going to talk to me?" I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, "For now."

I grinned, "Well if you pick truth the person who asked you a question and you have to answer truthfully, if you pick dare you have to do something outrageous. The Paragon's do crazy dares, I've played it twice with them, it was crazy. Somehow we managed to get drunk on Kool-aid..." I said.

He looked at me funny, "Okay...?"

"But I'm sure that won't happen... hopefully." I muttered.

Ember was coming over, she was on the phone with someone, she walked to over to us.

"Hey everyone!" she said.

"Hey Em!" Bree said she put her index finger up, saying _wait_

"I told them I'm coming over and that's final." she said, "Ugh no! I told you, I'm not leaving New York!" she rolled her eyes, "Whatever." she pulled the phone from her ear, we could yelling, "Yeah whatever, I'll come home by 12 or something, or I might just stay there." she said.

I gave Milo a strange look, and he shook his head. Ember ended the call, "Who was that?" I asked.

"Flynn Malcolm. My mom's stupid boyfriend. Damn con artist. Can we go?" she said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Aspen said.

We got on the bus and we got off and we walked to a big house. Ash whistle, "Wow Bree, you live here?" he asked.

"Yeah." she opened the door, "Dad! I'm home!" she yelled. A black haired man walked in.

"Hey Bree!" he said.

"Everyone, this is my dad Bradly Chal." she said.

"Wait... your dad is a famous actor?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, being famous and all I have to go study some lines, you kids have fun." He said then left.

"Wow." I said.

"Come on, let's go do something outside." Bree said.

We followed her outside and what we saw was awesome. She had a stage, a pool, and a hot tub.

"What's with the stage?" Ember asked.

"Oh, we've held several concerts. My dad also uses it for some scenes." Bree said.

"Oh cool." she said, she sat down on the grass.

We sat down in a circle, "Truth or dare?" Colton suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, for those of you who don't know the rules, if you refuse a truth you have to take off ONE piece of clothing, if you refuse a dare it's two, shoes and socks count." Tabor said.

"And to mix it up..." Jake trailed off to get something out of his backpack.

"Please no Kool-aid, we are not going to have it end up like last time." I said.

"Don't worry Kiro, it isn't Kool-aid, it's soda." Jake said bringing out two 6-packs of coke.

"Great, like that's any better." I said sarcastically.

"Just take one Kiro." Aspen said popping open her can.

"Fine. But this won't happen like last time right?" I said grabbing a can.

"We'll try." Alice said taking a sip of her.

"Great." I muttered popping open a can.

"Right, let's start! Ember truth or dare?" Tabor asked.

"Um... dare?" she said.

"Hmm... I dare you to..." Tabor trailed off, Colton whispered something in his ear, this wouldn't be good at all, "Blindfold yourself, Spin around for ten seconds, who ever you are pointing to at the end, go in the shed and do 7 minutes of heaven!"

Ember blinked, "Um okay...?"

Bree handed her a blindfold and tied it, she spun around for ten second, she pointed to someone, that someone happened to be Tabor. She took off her blindfold and she looked at Tabor.

She grabbed him, "Come on, explain what 7 minutes in heaven to me on the way." she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Keep the game going." Tabor told Colton winking as he got dragged to the shed.

"Okay, Milo, truth or dare?" Colton asked Milo.

"Um... truth." he said.

"What is your role-playing fantasy?" Colton asked.

Milo went bright red, "Um... there was one time with Em where we pretended to have superpower. We were like 5." Milo said.

Colton laughed his head off, Milo just went bright red. "Okay, truth or dare Kiro?" Aspen asked me.

"Truth." I said, keep it safe.

"Okay MFK for Bree, Alice, and Ember." Aspen said.

"Um okay, I would marry Alice, fuck Ember, and kill Bree." I said.

Milo gave me a death glare, Alice went bright red, and Bree was just 'okay'.

Ember and Tabor came out of the shed. When the got closer, Ember had a huge grin, and Tabor had a black eye.

"Well that was fun." she said.

"For you! Girl you throw a mean punch." Tabor said.

Ember smiled, it was kinda creepy, "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Well, Milo told us about when were five and the superhero role-play, and Kiro just did a MFK for Bree, Alice and you." Jake said.

"What's a MFK?" Ember asked.

"Marry, Fuck, Kill." Milo said.

"Well what was it?" Ember asked.

"I would marry Alice, fuck Ember, and kill Bree." I repeated.

Milo gave me another death glare, Ember just blinked, "Okay...?" she said, "Anyway... Milo truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare." he said.

She grinned, "Okay sing "Rewrite the Stars with Kiro!" she said.

"WHAT?!" Milo and I said at the same time.


	12. I learn something new (Milo)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

* * *

"Why Em? Why?" I asked, she had just dared me to sing a stupid love song with Kiro.

"Go! Wait don't go." Ember said.

"Huh?" Kiro said.

"Girls, we must get them ready!" Ember yelled.

"Oh gods NO YOU AREN'T PUTTING MAKE-UP ON ME!" I yelled.

"Too bad!" Alice said grabbing Kiro and I's arm bringing us inside into Bree's room.

It was actually pretty, it was a nice blue colour, white dresser, but we were going into her bathroom. Bree got out her make-up bag, which she had a lot of. Ember sat Kiro and I in chairs and literally tied us up using duct tape.

"Em, really? Why?" I whined.

"So what are you going to do to us, besides give us a make-over?" Kiro asked.

"Well, we're also going to get you in suits." Ash said.

"Really Ash? You're in it too?" Kiro asked.

"Yes." Ash said simply, Kiro rolled his eyes.

After 10 minutes of randomness, I was in a black suit and Kiro was in a gray suit. _He does look kinda cute, what, no brain!_

( Reg: Milo, **Bold: Kiro** Underlined: Both Kiro and Milo) (Kiro will play Zac Efron, Milo will play Zendaya)

 **You know I want you**  
 **It's not a secret I try to hide**  
 **I know you want me**  
 **So don't keep saying our hands are tied**  
 **You claim it's not in the cards**  
 **Fate is pulling you miles away**  
 **And out of reach from me**  
 **But you're here in my heart**  
 **So who can stop me if I decide**  
 **That you're my destiny?**

 **What if we rewrite the stars?**  
 **Say you were made to be mine**  
 **Nothing could keep us apart**  
 **You'd be the one I was meant to find**  
 **It's up to you, and it's up to me**  
 **No one can say what we get to be**  
 **So why don't we rewrite the stars?**  
 **Maybe the world could be ours**  
 **Tonight**

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

It feels impossible **(it's not impossible)**  
Is it impossible?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you

We're bound to break and my hands are tied

Ember clapped and the others did, I turned red and did Kiro.

"I thought I'd never see that day." she said.

"What day?" Kiro asked.

"When two gay people sing a love song!" Ember said laughing.

"What you knew I was gay?" Kiro yelled.

 _Kiro is gay? What, no, that can't be true!_

"You're gay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, you too?"

I nodded, _damn I really want to kiss him, what no! He's just a friend..._

"I'm getting you for this Ember, go sing Countdown!" I yelled.

"Okay. Girls!" she yelled.


	13. I sing a love song (Ember)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

* * *

Okay yes, I did know that Kiro was gay, his flirting with my cousin was pretty obvious. I also told them so now they know! Anyway, Milo dared me to go sing Countdown, and that was what I was going to do. The girls and I went back into the bathroom while the boys stayed outside. Bree took out a white knee-length dress with some lace and spaghetti straps.

"Yes, that's perfect!" I said, I got into the dress.

"Since, none of us can really do make-up, we invited Nadia." Bree said.

"Cool!" I said, I sat down in the salon chair.

Nadia knocked on the door, "Come on in!" Alice said.

She came in, "Oh gods, Ember that dress is so pretty!" she said.

"Aw, thanks. I just need makeup." I said.

"Then you called the right girl!" she said. She put some silver eye-shadow on me, black eye liner, and a velvet red lipstick. She put some mascara on me as well.

"You look so pretty!" Aspen said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Come on!" Nadia said.

We went outside, and I think if Ash didn't hesitate, his jaw would've dropped. Kiro nodded slightly, and Milo's jaw dropped.

"Holy cow. I have never seen you like this, except that one time..." Milo said.

"Yeah, we don't speak of that time." I told him.

Tabor and Colton got out their camera's, I put in an ear piece and grabbed a microphone. Nadia played countdown, "Go!" she yelled.

* * *

 **Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**

 **Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

 **Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

 **Say it real loud if you fly**

 **If you leave me you're out of your mind**

 **My baby is a 10**

 **We dressing to the 9**

 **He pick me up, we 8**

 **Make me feel so lucky 7**

 **He kiss me in his 6**

 **We be making love in 5**

 **Still the one I do this 4**

 **I'm trying to make us 3**

 **From that 2**

 **He still the 1**

 **There's ups and downs in this love**

 **Got a lot to learn in this love**

 **Through the good and the bad, still got love**

 **Dedicated to the one of love, hey**

 **Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing**

 **Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain**

 **Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change**

 **My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain**

 **I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time**

 **All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time**

 **Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind**

 **Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line**

 **Me and my boo in my boo's coupe riding**

 **All up in that black with his chick right beside him**

 **Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest**

 **Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**

 **Me and my boo in my boo's coupe riding**

 **All up in that black with his chick right beside him**

 **Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest**

 **Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**

 **Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**

 **Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

 **Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

 **Say it real loud if you fly**

 **If you leave me you're out of your mind**

 **My baby is a 10**

 **We dressing to the 9**

 **He pick me up, we 8**

 **Make me feel so lucky 7**

 **He kiss me in his 6**

 **We be making love in 5**

 **Still the one I do this 4**

 **I'm trying to make us 3**

 **From that 2**

 **He still the 1**

 **Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do**

 **Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too**

 **All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to**

 **All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Damn I think I love that boy, do anything for that boy (Boy)**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Now I'll never be the same, you and me until the end**

 **Me and my boo in my boo's coupe riding**

 **All up in that black with his chick right beside him**

 **Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest**

 **Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**

 **Me and my boo in the coupe lip locking**

 **All up in the back because the chicks keep flocking**

 **All that gossip in 10 years, stop it**

 **London speed it up, Houston rock it**

 **Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**

 **Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

 **Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

 **Say it real loud if you fly**

 **If you leave me you're out of your mind**

 **My baby is a 10**

 **We dressing to the 9**

 **He pick me up, we 8**

 **Make me feel so lucky 7**

 **He kiss me in his 6**

 **We be making love in 5**

 **Still the one I do this 4**

 **I'm trying to make us 3**

 **From that 2**

 **He still the 1**

* * *

"Oh my gods, can we put that on the internet?" Colton asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, I don't care." I said.

"Ember that was awesome! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Nadia asked.

I shrugged, "Who knows, I'm going to go get changed.


	14. More TorD (Kiro)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

* * *

After I learned that Milo was gay and Ember knew I was gay all along, I didn't know what to do, then Ember sings Countdown, I didn't know what to do. I was sitting next to Milo and I didn't know if I should talk or not. So I asked the most stupidest question.

"Where did you sister learn to sing like that?" I asked Milo.

He shrugged, "It's always been with her. Who knows, last time she went to a concert, it didn't end well. That's that last time I saw her in a dress and makeup." he told me looking down.

Ember came back and sat back down by Milo, "So can we continue the game?" she asked.

"Hey Ember, you have 20,000 views already." Colton said.

she rolled her eyes, "Hmm, can we continue. Nadia you can join us if you want." she said.

Nadia smiled, "I would like that." she sat and sat down next to Jake, "Okay... Bree, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Bree said.

"Okay, walk around blindfolded, first person you touch, you have to kiss them!" she said.

Ember blindfolded Bree and we spread out, she walked around, she touched Colton, she took the blindfold off and frowned.

"Do I really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Nadia said.

Bree kissed Colton on the forehead, "Never said where." she said.

Both Nadia and Colton frowned. We sat back down, and I finished my coke, I was glad it wasn't going to happen like last time, we were all fully clothed and we weren't crazy.

"Okay, Aspen jump in the pool, fully clothed, and you have to stay fully wet for the rest of the game!" I said.

"Okay." she said simply, she jumped in the pool and got out a second later and sat back down next to Bree.

"Okay, Kiro truth or dare?" Milo asked me.

"Um... dare?" I said, Milo, being creepy and all I was kind of worried.

"Okay, you, Ember, shed now." he said pointing to the shed.

Ember sat up and dragged me to the shed. I turned bright red, I opened to the door and walked in with her closing the door behind us. I saw blood on floor.

"Um, why is there blood on the floor?" I asked.

"I gave Tabor a nosebleed before his black eye." she said simply.

"Oh... So um why did he get a bloody nose and get a black eye?" I asked.

"He explained 7 minutes in heaven, then tried to kiss me."

"Isn't that what were doing?" I asked.

"No. Milo just said that we had to be in the shed together, never said anything else."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

She laughed, ruffled my hair and left the shed, I followed her soon after that.

"He also never said how long." she said as we walked to the group.

"Hey! You were supposed to stay there for 7 minutes that was two!" Milo said.

"Mi, one your drunk off soda, two you never said, we talked! Three hand me a coke, I'm thirsty!" Ember yelled.

Ash handed her a coke, she popped it open and took a very long sip. She smiled, "Thanks."

"Damn it. Is this going to happen like last time?" I growled, it appeared I was the only sane one.

"Yup!" Nadia yelled.


	15. Coke, singing, swimming, insanity (Milo)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

* * *

Okay, I was high off soda and it was fun. Kiro kept mumbling, 'oh please, don't let that happen again' while he drank his soda. I came up to him.

"Why do you seem so calm?" I asked.

"Because I'm not on a sugar high." he said simply.

I heard a splash behind me, Ember had push Ash in the pool. Kiro rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kiro!" I squealed pulling him to the pool.

"Wait what?!" he yelled and I dragged him into the pool.

Ember was on the grass laughing her head off, "I want to sing another song!" she yelled.

"Then do it! You have an amazing voice!" Tabor and Colton said.

"Okay, everyone get in the pool!" she yelled.

Everyone got in, with their clothes still on, even me, well I dragged Kiro to the pool and pushed me in.

"What song do you want me to sing?" she asked.

"Uma Thurman! by Fall Out Boy!" Ash said.

"Okay!" Ember got on the rocks of the waterfall, grabbed a mic and put in a earbud.

* * *

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, keep ya like an oath

May nothin' but death do us part

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me 'til I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get ya outta my head

The stench, the stench, of summer sex  
And CK eternity, oh, hell yes!  
Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put yo put you v-v-venom in me

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, keep ya like an oath  
May nothin' but death do us part

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle, oh oh  
I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, I can move mountains

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get ya outta my head

The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb  
It's worth 2 lions, but here I am  
And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrows dreams  
But they are not quite what they seem

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle, oh oh oh  
Keep you like an oath  
May nothin' but death do us part

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle  
Work a miracle (Young Khalifa man)  
I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle  
I can move mountains (yeah)

Joinin' Miam', rockin' jewels  
My job, I do it too well  
I take care of my crew well  
I just canceled that old show  
I'm bout to get a new girl  
My new girl is too dull  
I'm Brad Pitt in The Cruel World  
Ain't nothin' left to do  
But call yo friends and bring 'em through  
You feel the need, I'm feelin' you  
You be the teacher, I'm the student  
And I can beat it up  
But just don't think that I'm abusive  
I'm nothin' like yo ex  
I'm more exclusive than the fleshest  
No Bellugians, young Khalifa  
Uh

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle, oh oh oh  
Keep you like an oath  
May nothin' but death do us part

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle oh oh oh  
I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle  
I can move mountains  
I can move mountains

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle

* * *

"Woo! That was awesome!" Tabor and Colton yelled.

Ember bowed then jumped in the pool.

"Milo! Truth or Dare?" Tabor yelled.

"Dare!" I yelled.

"Milo, go to the shed till one of us come get's you."

"Er? Okay." I said and got out and so did the rest of us.

I walked to the shed and waited there for 5 minutes -yes, I was counting- Colton came just then.

"Come on!" he said. We walked back to the group, while we walked he explained the dare, whoever coke I drank, the person who poured it into the cup, I have to sit in their lap for the rest of the game.

"Okay." I said looking at each glass, I choose the last and Ember laughed until she was rolling in the grass.

"Who did that glass?" I said grinning, Kiro raised my hand and turned bright red.

I laughed as well, then I sat on his lap. Kiro sighed and I gave him a peck on the cheek, he turned redder then.


End file.
